A sensor of this type is described in GB 2464016. It uses a patch of metal oxide that changes its electrical conductance depending on the composition of the gas that it is exposed to. The patch is heated to a suitable operating temperature, typically in the range of 300° C.-600° C. The patch is arranged on a membrane for thermal insulation and thermally coupled to a tungsten heater.